After the kiss (Amourshipping)
by Eviie
Summary: Las mejillas de Serena comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Frente a ella, a través de la pantalla de aquella video llamada, se encontraba el chico a quien besó en el aeropuerto de Kalos.


Suspiró.

Bajó del avión.

Estaba en Hoenn.

Sonrió.

Su inicio como coordinadora empezaría.

Su preparación como performer continuaría.

Era el comienzo de un nuevo viaje.

Una nueva aventura se abría paso frente a ella.

Debía pensar en eso.

Debía hacerlo.

Debería.

Debe.

Ella…

¡Simplemente no puede!

— ¡Ahhh! — gritó, saliendo del aeropuerto y comenzando a correr.

Al fin llegó a ciudad Malvalona. Había pensado en ver las tiendas y los diversos tipos de pokémon que se le hacían raros pero a la vez fascinantes y que se encontraban en esta región ni bien llegara, pero ahora solo quería encontrar el centro pokémon, pedir una habitación, tirarse en la cama y enterrar su cabeza en la almohada hasta quedar dormida.

Estuvo todo el viaje ideando una lista de cosas que hacer solo por el hecho de querer evitar recordar lo que hizo antes de irse de Kalos. Ya aquí, ignorarlo se le hacía imposible.

Lo había besado. A Ash.

Y no fue en la mejilla.

Incluso le dijo que él era su objetivo y que se pondría más atractiva para la próxima vez que se encontraran.

La cara de Serena no podía estar más roja.

Finalmente, divisó el lugar que buscaba con desesperación. Ingresó y caminó hacia uno de los asientos para descansar un poco. El centro pokémon era casi una copia exacta de los que había en su región natal. Quizá las únicas diferencias eran el uniforme y peinado de la enfermera Joy y que su pokémon acompañante era un Chansey.

— Hola y bienvenida al centro pokémon… ¿Sucede algo, señorita? — dijo la pelirrosa, acercándose hacia la performer al notar que estaba excesivamente cansada — ¿Puedo ayudarle?

— Una habitación si es posible, por favor. — hizo una pausa para respirar hondo — ¿Dónde puedo hacer una llamada?

Señaló a una esquina del local. Serena le agradeció y se dirigió a llamar a su madre. Charlaron un buen rato, contándole ella el viaje y lo escaso que había visto de la tropical región.

— Te noto algo alterada, querida ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡S-sí! Solo es el cansancio, mamá. Necesito dormir un poco.

— No me convences. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

— Lo sé. — escuchó el llamado de la enfermera avisándole que su habitación estaba lista — Debo irme mamá; necesito un gran descanso luego de todo este pesado viaje.

— Cielos, Serena, está bien. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿eh? Llamaré, no lo olvides.

— ¡No lo olvidaré!

Colgó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Volvió a agradecerle a la enfermera, pidiéndole como último favor que revise el estado de sus pokémon. Braixen salió de su pokeball, negándose a ir con la pelirrosa ya que quería estar con su entrenadora. Sabía lo que le pasaba, se los contó ella instantes antes de abordar le avión.

Serena no puso objeciones, así que Joy solo se llevó a Sylveon y Pancham.

Al estar solas, la pelimiel se recostó en la cama. Mirando hacia el techo, dijo:

— Quizá debía contarle a mamá, ¿no crees, Braixen? Sin embargo, nunca he hablado de amor con ella…

La pokémon tipo fuego asintió. Tanto ella como Pancham y Sylveon no habían sido testigos de aquel beso, así que aun estaban sorprendidos por la valentía de su entrenadora. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, intentando que esta dejara de hacerse tantas preguntas.

— Descuida pero ¿sabes? Ese momento… no me arrepiento, aunque ahora me muera de la vergüenza. Fue… ¡no puedo creerlo! Lo hice… me sentí tan feliz. — sonrió y se tocó el labio, recordando con nostalgia y alegría aquella sensación.

— ¡Braixen! — sonrió la pokémon.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que me fui? ¿Cómo se lo tomó él? Noté que sonrió ¿es una señal? Sus ojos también brillaban…. Estoy tan nerviosa; pero ahora mismo, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Hmp…. Que cambio de emociones. Ash me gusta mucho, espero lo haya entendido, tiene que haberlo entendido.

Después de decir esas palabras, sintió su cuerpo más cansado de lo normal. Cerró sus ojos, cayendo en el sueño. Braixen la tapó con una frazada y también se dispuso a descansar un poco.

Toc, toc, toc. Tocaron unas horas después.

Serena despertó y dio un gran bostezo. Vio por la ventana que era de noche, sorprendiéndose de que haya dormido tanto. Vio a su inicial durmiendo plácidamente y no tuvo el valor de despertarla. No quería arruinar su sueño.

Abrió la puerta, viendo al Chansey de la enfermera con las dos pokéball de regreso.

— ¡Gracias por cuidar de mis pokémon!

Salió del centro pokémon a tomar un poco de aire fresco. _La noche en Hoenn es realmente hermosa,_ murmuró mientras vio pasar a una bandada de Taillows que se posaron en un gran árbol que estaba al centro de la ciudad.

— ¡Bien! Basta de dramas: debo enfocarme en mis performance y los concursos. — dijo decidida. Inesperadamente su estómago rugió. Ella rió nerviosa — Jeje… creo que mejor voy a comer algo primero. Leí que había un buen restaurant por aquí; tendré que despertar a Braixen.

Al volver a entrar fue recibida por la enfermera Joy.

— Disculpa, tu nombre es Serena y provienes de Kalos, ¿cierto?, tiene una llamada.

— Oh, claro. — la cena tendrá que esperar.

¿Será su madre? No pensó que le llamaría tan rápido. Se apresuró a contestar ya que quería saborear las comidas que le esperaban.

Cuando vio a la persona que la estaba llamando, se quedó helada.

Las mejillas de Serena comenzaban a teñirse de rojo. Frente a ella, a través de la pantalla de aquella video llamada, se encontraba el chico a quien besó en el aeropuerto de Kalos.

— Ash… — no tenía palabras para describir la emoción y nervios que sentía.

— ¡Hola, Serena! — respondió él. Supuso que ya estaba en su hogar. — ¿Cómo va todo en Hoenn? ¡Es un lugar fantástico!

— Lo es. Aunque aún no observo mucho de la región. —verlo solo le hacía recordar la escena del beso. Se sintió algo apenada al ver que él parecía ya haberlo olvidado — ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

— Llamé a tu madre cuando llegué a Kanto, ella me dijo donde te encontrabas. —La performer no sabía si agradecer a su mamá. — Los concursos te van a encantar. Yo mismo he sido testigo de varios, ¡incluso participé en algunos!

— ¿En serio? Eso no me lo habías contado.

Ash comenzó a relatarle sobre sus actuaciones pasadas. La pelimiel escuchó atenta todo. Le gustaba ver a Ash tan entusiasmado. La conversación continuó por un largo tiempo más. Serena ya no estaba tan nerviosa, incluso reía con algunas cosas que el azabache le contaba. Estaba feliz de que él le haya llamado.

— Así que Ash Ketchum se tomará unos días libres antes de averiguar hacia donde se dirigirá su siguiente aventura. — dijo ella.

— Supongo que sí. Mañana saldré un rato con mi madre y Mr. Mime. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasará.

— ¡Estoy segura de que así será!

— A propósito, Serena.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué me besaste?

La tomó desprevenida. El azabache tenía una expresión entre curiosa y seria.

— Ah… esto… yo…

Él suspiró.

— ¿Fue algo del momento, entonces? — mirando hacia un punto que ella no alcanzaba a ver y notando que no obtendría respuesta, siguió — Perdón por incomodarte con eso.

 _No…_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Perdona de nuevo! Por un momento creía que… Nada, olvídalo.

Ash sonrió con nerviosismo mientras movía sus manos para intentar restarle importancia al asunto. La de ojos azules lo conocía demasiado como para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa.

— Creo que me necesitan. — fingió haber escuchado sonidos dentro de su casa; su tono de voz era más baja — Hablemos otro día, Serena.

— ¡Es-espera! — gritó, haciendo que otras personas que se encontraban en el centro pokémon la miraran, mas no le importó — Espera… — él se quedó — Ese beso no fue cosa del momento. — Ash quiso hablar, pero esta lo detuvo — Fue… ¡fue porque quise! Tú me… me…

— ¿Yo te…?

— Tú… — _¡es ahora o nunca, Serena! —_ Me gustas.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Serena lo miraba sin vacilar, dándose cuenta ella que los ojos del azabache habían vuelto a tener ese brillo que notó aquella vez. La muchacha no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir con la mirada firme, aunque estaba orgullosa de por fin haber revelado sus sentimientos.

— Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. En el campamento del profesor Oak, cuando me ayudaste a regresar… ¡Me sentí tan alegre de volver a ver a ese chico en Kalos! Empecé mi viaje para encontrarte. Quería volver a verte. — se dio cuenta de sus palabras, mas entendió una cosa: ya no había tiempo para echarse atrás — Todo este tiempo junto a Clemont, Bonnie y junto a ti han sido los mejores que he tenido en mi vida. Yo… quería ir al baile contigo, quería que estés orgulloso de mí cuando ganaba los performance; quería que algún día saliéramos solos tú y yo, como la vez en ciudad Coumarine. Por cierto — agarró el lazo azul que reposaba en su pecho — Gracias por este regalo.

Eres alguien que realmente admiro y quiero. Por eso, después de saber que nuestro viaje llegaría a su fin, debía decirte lo que siento o sino me arrepentiría siempre. Al principio solo te diría que me gustas pero, al estar ya frente a ti, yo… te besé. No voy a arrepentirme, Ash, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Serena terminó su discurso con el rostro todo enrojecido.

— Serena, ¡qué linda!

— ¿E-eh?

— Nadie me había dicho algo así. Fue sorpresivo. — dijo él, tocándose el cuello. — Aunque debo admitir que esperaba que esa sea la respuesta.

Serena estaba aun con la mirada fija en él. A pesar de que el azabache haya hablado no le había respondido a su confesión.

— ¿Debo seguir hablando? — preguntó Ash. Ella asiente. — No sé qué decir, si te soy sincero.

Pero no podía quitar ese beso de mi mente. Lo recordé en todo el camino hacia mi hogar. Pikachu se percató, no dejaba de hacerme burlas por ello. Así que, cuando llegué, pensé en llamarte. Estaba nervioso, raro ¿no? Pero es que quería decirte que... ¿Me gustó? Me alegró que lo hicieras y me sentí feliz, luego de asimilarlo, claro.

— Ash…

— Supongo que es porque también me gustas.

 _También me gustas…_

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

¿De verdad había dicho esas palabras?

— … Pero no estoy seguro del todo, al fin y al cabo no soy un experto en ese tema. — rió, algo sonrojado.

— ¡Eso no importa! — dijo ella, parándose de su asiento y decidida a no dejar que el entrenador se retracte —Tú eres mi objetivo, Ash. Incluso si ahora no sabes lo que sientes, ¡yo me encargaré de que esa duda se esfume! Lo verás la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

— ¿Bien? — el corazón del entrenador latió con fuerza; por su mente pasó que Serena no necesitaba hacer esfuerzo alguno: ella se había ganado ya un lugar en su corazón.

— Solo espera, Ash. No me rendiré hasta el final.

— Lo haré. Es una promesa. — bostezó — Ahora sí debo irme. Estoy cansado por el largo viaje. Cuídate Serena, ¡gana todos los concursos!

— Antes de que te vayas, Ash. — la pelimiel estaba demasiado feliz — ¡Me gustas!

— A-h bi-en. — _Ash tartamudeando es lindo —_ Espero que nos veamos pronto ¡Adiós!

La llamada terminó.

La respiración de Serena era agitada, ¿en serio esta conversación acababa de suceder? La sintió demasiado rápida…

Pero estaba feliz. Luego de pasarse el día con dudas y miedos por saber como había reaccionado aquel chico al fin lo supo. Dio un saltito de la alegría. Sabía que Ash no era un experto en el amor, él mismo le afirmó no estar seguro de lo que sentía, pero Serena, como ya dijo antes, sería la encargada de quitarle todas esas dudas. También no pensaba dejar de lado los concursos: daría lo mejor de ella y haría que tanto el azabache como las otras personas que tanto aprecia estén orgullosos.

Su estómago volvió a rugir. La emoción que tuvo hace apenas unos momentos le habían hecho pasar su hambre a segundo plano. Avergonzada, caminó a paso ligero hacia su habitación para despertar a Braixen. Había muchas cosas que quería contarle.

 **Y esto es lo que sale luego de ver aquel capítulo xD gracias por leer :)**


End file.
